Terminator: Future War part 2 Updated
by hero101
Summary: This Story is after the last story of Autobots vs Skynet. More Longer than part 2.


**Hey Guys Richard here. Last Time, Heatwave, Boulder, Bulkhead, Kim Possible, Lilo, Stitch, and Kirito went into the Game to Play the Online Game: "Terminator Future War".**

* * *

In a Ground of Rubble, there is No One there, until a Group of Beta Testers came to view, which is Our Heroes.

Bulkhead, Boulder, and Heatwave got up to see the City of Los Angeles in Ruins. "Man, were _Back to the Future_ " said Heatwave, "Only in the Year 2029, But Yeah. Were Back, Again" said Boulder. Bulkhead interrupt the Memory Lane of 2018, "Hey Guys, whats up with these People?" He said as pointed at Newcomers in the Game. "So,... I had a feeling that You been hear before Right?" said Kirito asking the Bots. The Autobots shake their Heads slowly, "Long Time Ago in 2018" said Heatwave. Kim walked beside to Kirito, "Wait,... that's in _Terminator Salvation_ " said Kim. Lilo, and Stitch was amazed, "Cooooolllll!" both of them said.

"We never met before, I'm Boulder. This Heatwave, and Bulkhead" said Boulder. Bulkhead waved at them, "Hey There" He said. "I'm Kim Possible" She said. "I'm Lilo, and Stitch, Say Hello" She said as Stitch says Hi, "Ull, Ha- HI!" said Stitch.

For Last, the Boy stepped to Heatwave, "I'm Kirito, I guess were All in this Together Now" said Kirito as He finds his **Photon Sword** , and his **Five-Seven** **Handgun**. Heatwave finds his **Westinghouse** **M-27 Phase Plasma Rifle** on his Back, "Oh Right, Did You miss Me?" said Heatwave as He Kissed the Rifle. But for Bulkhead, he can't change his Hand into a Blaster Arm, "I can't change my Arm, How come?" said Bulkhead. Boulder explained, "In the Game, we can't Transform, Sorry" said Boulder as Bulkhead looked at his Hand, "I got find a Weapon" said Bulkhead as He finds a **M4 Carbine** , right Next to a Dead Body, and Cocks the Gun, "Oh, Yeah" said Bulkhead.

Kim walked up to Kirito, and Talked to Him, "No Offense Kirito, But we can't find More Weapons" said Kim. Kirito is thinking of a Plan, "Well we can't Log Out from the Game, because we are Beta Testers to this One. We need to Wait until the Alpha Players comes in about 6 Weeks. Guess we have to get to a Safe Location to make Camp, Because We don't to be Targets when the Machines comes" said Kirito as He points at a HK Tank is heading Almost at them to see a Human getting Shot by Plasma Cannons, So they All agreed, and follow Kirito.

* * *

Back at Lilo, and Stitch's House, Nani came home from work, is checking on Lilo. Jumba, David, and Pleakly was asking Nani something, "Have You seen Little Girl, and Experiment 626?" said Jumba. "No, Have You checked there Room?" said Nani.

They went to their Room to see Lilo, and Stitch Hooked Up to the Game in the VR Helmets, "Oy-Yoy" Said Nani as was about to take Helmets until a Voice Message came from a Man known as: **Akihiko Kayaba**. The players are hearing this too. Including Kim's friends, and Brothers: Ron, Wade, Jim, and Tim. The Rescue Team, and Team Prime. But Also to Kirito's Friends as Well.

* * *

 _"Dear People of these Beta Testers. I'm Sorry to Report that They cannot get out from the Game"_ said Kayaba.

"I know that Voice, It can't be" said Kirito. Kim asked, "Who are You talking about?" said Kim. He answered, "Akihiko Kayaba!".

 _"Try to Remove the Helmets as You like But they are still Logged in to the Game. This Online Game leads to Another Timeline I found in 2018" said Kayaba._

The Bots couldn't believe it, and were Also having Flashbacks about the War in 2018, "The War,... Still Continues?" said Heatwave, and is Now remembers **John Connor**.

 _"_ _But do not Worry, in about 6 weeks for the Alpha players to come in, They will logout again. But the Testers will not be Harmed I can assure of You, No One will be Deleted from this Game, I gave My Word" said Kayaba._

"You never said that in SAO" said Kirito.

 _"A Young Man named: **Kirito**. He helped, and correct My Mistakes. For that I give Him some Equipment that He might know as a Present, and will Follow Him to the Real World. Wherever He is in the Game I want to say Thank You, and Good Luck to the Beta Testers" _ said Akihiko Kayaba as He ends His Transmission.

Kirito checked his Items to see his Old Weapons: The **Elucidator** and **Dark Repulser** , and along with All of His Skills from every Online Games He went, and still has his Five-Seven. But Kirito thinks in his Head, "(Akihiko Kayaba,... is Now being Nice)" He said.

* * *

In the Fire House, Optimus Prime heard the Message, and Looked at the Bots, "So the Reports are True,... They did went to the Dimension in 2018: the Future War" said Optimus. Ratchet check on their Pulses, "Their still Good Optimus" said Ratchet. Optimus Smiled, "I had a Feeling that They might come Back" as He walked to his Room.

* * *

Kirito looked at the Swords, and looked at the Autobots. "You were there,... did You?" Kirito asked. Bulkhead confess, "Yeah,... We did. It was by accident actually,... But We did helped the Leader of the Resistance: John Connor" said Bulkhead.

Heatwave asked Kirito, "You knew Him,.. did You?" said Heatwave. Kirito replied, "A Long Time Ago,... We should be moving out" said Kirito. Our Heroes moved out to find a Safe Place for Camp.

* * *

In the Morning, Kirito was doing some recon to make sure they have safe routes. But what He found is an Abandon Resistance Outpost, "Hey Guys, Check what I found" said Kirito. The Others went inside the Outpost, and Bulkhead finds some Weapons, "Hey Guys!, found some Guns" said Bulkhead. Kirito touch the Guns to find out that it's a Store with a Limit of Guns. "Some of these Guns cost a lot of Money" said Kirito.

Bulkhead was relaxing his Feet from that Walk, "Now I get to rest My Feet,... (Yawn)" said Bulkhead. Then the Wall began to Opens, and He falls, "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Bulkhead as He Trips Backwards, and Sliding to a Hidden Room as He crashed. Heatwave looked, "Bulkhead?!" said He said as Heatwave runs, and slides to the Room. "Lets GO!" said Kirito as He, and the Others follow.

In the Hidden Room is a Operation Center. Kirito activates a Computer, and realizes. "This Computer tell Me that Not that This is linked to Our World, But to All of the Them. But an Online Game for All of the Dimensional Worlds in One?" said Kirito. Heatwave walked Up, "Then it's settled then, We have a Super Computer that has Everything, and Shelter with Guns and Ammo. We found a New Base of Operations" He said. Everyone was Glad that the Journey to find a Base Camp is Done, But then something happened.

"Hold On!" said Kirito as Everyone listen, "This not just some Super Computer, But its connected to Everything that Skynet can't reach. Including Hacking Programming" said Kirito. "Which Means that we can countdown the Online Game from Beta to Alpha" said Boulder.

Kirito nodded Yes, But Heatwave on the Other Hand heads out, but Kim stopped at his tracks. "Where are You heading off to Heatwave?" said Kim with Everyone looked at Heatwave. "I'm going to find **John Connor** " said Heatwave as He left the Room to find Him. Lilo asking Kim, "Is He going to Alright?" said Lilo. Then hear over to the Computer, "He'll be fine, Heatwaves more tough then Us, and knows his way around since He, Me, and Bulkhead got here in 2018" said Boulder.

* * *

Heatwave walked all the way to find John, But He is in for a Surprise. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" said a Soldier. Heatwave aimed at the Man with his Plasma Rifle, then a call stop the Resistance Soldier. "Stand down, He's a Friend of Mine" said John Connor as He walked to Heatwave, "Hello Heatwave" said John( _Terminator Genisys_ ). Heatwave lowered his Gun, "Hey John,... Long Time No See" said Heatwave.

"sorry about that, This is **Kyle Reese** " said John. "Hey" said Kyle. Heatwave wave his Hand, and Smiled. John continued, "It's been Long since that Time during 2018" He said. "Yeah it sort of been quiet awhile" said Heatwave as He, and John crush-clapped. "How is Bulkhead, and Boulder? said John". Heatwave almost forgot the Base, "Speaking of Which, Me, Boulder Bulkhead, and Newcomers found a Base, with Everything we find" said Heatwave.

Kyle put his hand on Heatwave's shoulder, "You did Good, We been Trying to find a New Base when Skynet attack the Shelter with a Infiltration Unit, Mind if we move to Yours?" said Kyle. Heatwave was Happy to Help, "Sure, We have Room to Spare" said Heatwave. John was Glad, "Alright lets move Out!" said John as a Couple of People follow Them to the Base.

* * *

Back at Home Base, Boulder is working on the Countdown Program, When He sees Heatwave showing in One of the Security Cameras, "Hey!, Heatwaves back" said Boulder. Bulkhead looked in the Camera, "He's not the Only One who's Back, Look!" said Bulkhead with his Finger at a Man with Heatwave, Boulder couldn't believe it. "John?!" said Boulder as Left the Computer with Bulkhead, and Kirito knows Somethings Up, and So They followed the Bots outside.

When Bulkhead, and Boulder went outside the building to see Heatwave, and John walking, "Well aren't You sight for Sore Eyes" said Bulkhead. John smiled, "Bulkhead, Boulder,... Welcome Back" said John. Kirito walked up to John, "I'm Kirito, I'm in Charge here" said Kirito. "Good to hear, Skynet attacked our Base, and need a New One, when Heatwave showed Up" said Kyle.

Kirito looked at Heatwave, and Smiled in meaning of a Job well Done, "Your Welcome Here, We got Everything for You, and your People" said Kirito. "Thank You, come on in, it's Safe" said John. Then the Survivors of the Attack went inside, and got John, and Kyle wondering: "How did these People got Here?" said Kyle. Kirito explain the reason their here, "So You saying, that this is an Online Game to You?" said John.

The Players nodded Yes. "Me, Boulder, and Bulkhead were getting the chance to get Back to this Timeline, But only as Beta Testers" said Heatwave. "Not for Long!" said Boulder in a Happy Song, "I can use this Super Computer to Upload the Alpha Game faster, But All it needs is a Super Chip from a **T-600** " said Boulder. John was Knew that He might say that, "So we head to Los Angeles then" said John.

* * *

At Los Angeles, the Battle Started like Terminator Salvation: the Game. T-600 came out of the Fiery Shadows, and Mow down a Couple of Resistance, and knock it down with a Pipe Bomb. Then the Second Endo T-600 keeps firing with It's Rotating Mini-gun Arm, and the Next Scene is with **T-7-Ts** , or called **Spider Walkers** shooting down the Soldiers.

Then the Soldiers hiding on the wall loaded the RPG, and Fires on It, and Damaged It's Arm, Then the Spiders fire on the Soldiers behind the Wall. Then a Light shines on Them from a **HK Ariel** Mark 4(Terminator Salvation HK Ariel) fires, and kills them.

Later John in his Old Resistance Uniform one last Time running to cover, and stops to hear a HK Areostat, or Wasp. He shots it down, and continues on through a Bus, and waits for a HK Ariel to pass by to run, and stop. Another came to his Position, John fakes his death without being detected. After that He looks at the Battleground, and with some Plasma Rifles on our Favor. People keep dying by Endos, and Spiders, and Last the Harvester the Only Terminator that still Lives.

Then a HK Ariel heads to a Copper as John tries to get It's attention, But it was Fatal as the shot Helicopter is heading straight for Him, and takes cover.

(Terminator _Salvation: the Game Main Theme song in_ L.A. 2016)

"You ok John!?" said Heatwave. John got up, and sees a Flying Machine, "HK!" said John as Heatwave turns to the HK Ariel, and looks to Boulder in a Ruined Building, "Come On Guys, NOW!" said Boulder as Heatwave might say: "RUN!" said Heatwave as He, and John ran into the Building.

"That was Close" said Heatwave as his Police Radio that Chase gave Him started to pick up a Signal, "All Units Return to Base, Repeat, Return to...Static" said a Man on a Radio. "(Sigh), Guess their calling it In, We're getting Slaughtered out here" said Bulkhead, and continues, "We should Find the Right T-600, When Boulder picks It up. Let's Move" He said.

John, and Heatwave agreed. So They head to a Street-Way, and finds Trouble: "Wasps,... Incoming!" said Blair Williams as She's Hiding behind cover, and Shoots at them with her _M4 carbine_ with a _Flashlight_. Heatwave fires with his _Westinghouse M-27 Phase Plasma Rifle_ , and John shooting with his _Heckler Koch 416 Assault Rifle custom_.

Once the Wasps are down, they continue on. Then a Wall exploded, and reveals a T-600 attacking them, "Endo!,... We gonna Move!" said Blair. The Other made as Two Resistance Soldiers died by that thing, "were are Hewlett, and Packard?" said Kyle. "(Sigh),... Machines, let's move" said Bulkhead.

Then the Group reached the Hideout, where Boulder is there waiting for them. Boulder hears walking, and sees John, and the Others, "I'm I glad to see You" said Boulder. Kyle walks to Boulder, "Are the Coppers coming inbound" he said. Boulder had some bad news, "Not here, it's Too Hot. We need to head for the Original Evac point,... and did You find the Super Chip?" said Boulder. "No, we don't have scanners like you have Boulder" said Bulkhead.

Then a Big Noise is coming from Outside, "Guess that HK rebooted" said Blair. Boulder on the One-Hand fires a RPG without looking, and took down the HK Ariel, "Not Anymore" said Boulder. Then Boulder CPU tracker lit up like Crazy, "(Tracker: BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!) Found It. It's Right in front of Me a Few Meters away" said Boulder. Kyle got Worried, "You mean from Behind Us?!" He said.

They all looked back as they saw a T-600 coming up to them, "SCATTER!" said Heatwave as everyone in the Room takes cover before the the Endo fires on them. "What now Genius?" said Kyle. "I'm thinking" said Boulder. Then the T-600's Mini-gun arm got chopped, and then it body got cut in Half.

Everyone looked as Kirito came to the Rescue, "You guys need help already,... and I thought some of My Friends has Problems" said Kirito as Boulder walked the Dead Terminator, and took the Super Chip out. "Now we can leave" said Boulder as They left on Combat Trucks.

* * *

Back in Outpost Omega, Optimus Prime was starting to get edgy to get Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead out of the Now. Then a Car that Some of You know, a Red Race Car enters the Base. "Did I get here in Time Optimus?" said **Lightning McQueen**.

Optimus knew He came, "Yes Lightning, You are just in Time to come with Me to the Online Game: Terminator Future War" said Optimus. McQueen was getting Excited, "Yes!,... Here we Go!" said McQueen as He, and Optimus put on the Helmets, and lay on the Beds of the Medical Bay in the Main Room, and went to Sleep. Ratchet activates the VR Link, "Linking to the Game, Now!" said Ratchet as Optimus, and Lightning went to the Game.

* * *

Later with John, and the Other Group. They we're attacked from Wasps, Driving Endo, and an HK Ariel. Now they found the Original Evac-Point. No One is there, "Maybe they All Left, and Miss our Evac" said said Blair, "Maybe their All Dead" said Heatwave, "Or Maybe their just being Smart" said John. "You might be Right, I see some People in There" said Kirito.

Inside Kim, Stitch, and Lilo were wait for the Coppers to Arrived, and sees Team 1. "Just in Time, ETA is coming in 2 Minutes" said Kim. Boulder walked up to Kim a bit, "We got the Super-Chip, Now All we do Now is to Upload the Countdown to the Alpha Game, and were Free as we please" said Boulder. "I'm staying this Time, and make Sure that Everyone drops in" said Heatwave as Kirito agreed.

Then Trouble comes, "Areostats,... Outside!" said a Woman Resistance Soldier as Everyone heard. "Defend the Evac-Point, Hold them of as long as You can. John, Blair defend the Top" said Kirito as John, and Blair heads to the Roof. Areostats, and Spider Walkers attacked the Mini-Base as Team 1, and Team 2 hold them off.

After that two Helicopters arrive as Bulkhead sees a Giant Terminator heading towards them, "Whats that thing?" He said . Blair turned around, and knew what It is: " **HARVESTER!** " said Blair.

The Giant Machine fired on the Helicopters, and miss by a distraction by Kirito's Sword slashing. Now it's was Over for the Resistance Strike Team by trying destroy the Coppers, until a Saber Slash cut the Harvester in Half.

It falls separately to reveal the Autobot Leader, "Optimus?" said Heatwave as Optimus opened his Battle Mask, and Smile. Then a Sound of a Race Car came into view, "You Guys need Help, or What?" said Lightning McQueen.

"Who are You?" said Heatwave. "Heatwave, this is Lightning McQueen. An Old Friend, long time ago" said Optimus. (this is happened in Fanfiction crossover with Transformers, and Cars: _Unexpected Rookie, and Gathering Storm_ ). "Well we better get out of here, or stay here, and get shot by Skynet" said Lightning as He looks up to see more HK Ariels heading their way.

"Autobots,... Transform, and Roll Out!" said Optimus as Boulder tapped his shoulder, "forgot to tell you, we can't transform in the Game" said said Boulder. "Then we get on the Coppers, and fly out of here" said Kyle. They All got on the Helicopters, and Fly away with Victory, and Death.

* * *

Back at the Resistance Base, Optimus, and Lightning enters the Base, "Sure is Roomy in here, do You think Optimus?" said Lightning. "Agreed McQueen, this is our 3rd Base of Operations for the Resistance, and Autobots alike' said Optimus when both Him, and McQueen gone to the Control Room. "Time We get Out of this Game" said Kirito with Boulder Uploading the Alpha Stage.

But to Heatwave, "But I'm staying Here" He said. Kirito couldn't believe this one, "You can't be Serious, This Game is almost like Sword Arts Online: Trapped in the Game, and to Survive by clearing 100 Floors. This is a Death Wish for You" said Kirito as Optimus steps in, "Wrong!, Kayaba is Telling the Truth, He is Dead but not the Program One. He send out a Message to the Original Company Who made SAO that He made this Game to Test the Players on being the Strongest Player, Who can Defeat Him. Then He'll stop being a Mastermind and made sure that Beta Tester can't Play any Beta Games without waking up for awhile" said Optimus.

Kirito knew that He may be Correct, and Wrong, He is Strong, But didn't defeat Heathcliff alone, but had Asuna's Sword to Help.

Then Boulder did It, "It's Done. Now we do is the Countdown to End at 1 Minute, and Counting" said Boulder.

The Clock is no more 1 minute, now to 50 seconds, 40, 30, 20, and at 10 they All count it down: "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1!" said Everyone. Then The Beta is Over, Now the Alpha is Online.

* * *

In the Real World Workers had Already Finished the Helmets, and had to Wait for their Boss to give them the ok. Then the Alpha Warning send the Message, "It's Time" said one of the Workers. "But the Boss set his watch to 6 weeks" said the second one. the first one looked at the warning, and said: "Screw It, Let's GO. We got a Lot of Deliveries to do" said the first one. Now the Time has come.

The Boss hear Trucks ready up, "Who told You to Go?, Huh?!" said the Boss. Then the Manager enter, and left, "The Alpha has been Released in just 1 week" He said. The Boss is confused, "Impossible" He said.

* * *

At every Beta Tester's and Online Gamer's Home watch the News, and Read the News Papers: "It said's here that the _Terminator: Future War Online Beta Game_ is No More, as the Alpha has come. Now the Beta Testers now can now logout, and return" said the Reporter.

Then Player ride, and run the Game stores to get VR Helmets, and the Game.

* * *

Back in the Game. The Resistance, and the Beta Testers are Free to leave. Heatwave looked at John and Kyle, "Game Over" said Heatwave. John(back to his Genisys Uniform) shake No, "No, we can come Back here anytime now" said John as He gives his address, and Kyle's too. "We'll play again next time, and this time no death in real life" said Kyle.

The Lilo, and Stitch's avatars are logging out automatically, "I think its time to go, Bye!" said Lilo, and says Bye as well, "Bye!" said Stitch as He, and Lilo left the Game.

Kim walked to Kirito to say good bye, "Hey,We'll see each other someday in the real world. Call Me, Beep Me, If You want to reach Me, and I'll be in a Sitch" Kim as she logged out as well.

John, and Kyle looked at the Three Bots. They haven't change a bit during 2018, "Take care You three" said John.

Heatwave, Boulder, Optimus, Lightning, and Bulkhead walked with Kirito, and found the same place were they first started their journey. "Well this the spot were we started our journey" said Kirito. "We couldn't have done this if it were for You,... Kid" said Heatwave. Kirito smirk, "Thanks" he said. Then his hair went crazy when Lightning pat, and shook his head, "See You later Kid" said Lightning. "We'll see each other soon enough Kirito" said Boulder. Optimus walked to the Boy, and gave him an Autobot Badge, "Til All are One, ... Kirito" He said as they logged out with Bulkhead saying: "Later Kid" said Bulkhead.

The Autobots are Gone, Kirito is all thats left in the open. He is ready to logout until He sense an Old Friend nearby, "You were testing Me back at SAO,... Did You Heathcliff?" said Kirito.

Then a Ghost Program came to Him, "Yes, I made SAO so that I can find the Ultimate Player" said Kayaba. "But Why?,... Why choose Me?" said Kirito. Then Kayaba continued,... "Because You have something that You have: The Strength of the Spirit, and the Spirits of the Friends all around You, and the New,... That is Why I chose You,... **Kazuto Kirigaya** " said Kayaba as He disappear with this message: "You get more Stronger, and Stronger for every game you came to, and when You reach Home. Your Weapons from your Previous Journeys are at Your Room on a Shelve in Order, Be the Hero You are" said Akihiko Kayaba as He is Gone.

Kirito logged out, and is now at Home.

* * *

(Sword Arts Online: Crossing Field)

At Home in Kirito's Bed. He woke up, and look at a Shelve with All of his Weapons stacked in Order, and got to Alfheim Online.

Everyone was there to Congratulate Him on beating the Game he went to, and Asuna was there as well. "What kept You?" She said Smiling. Kirito smiled a little, "I'll tell You all about it,.. Because You have No Idea what I have been Through this Whole Week" said Kirito fully Smiling.

That is the End for this Chapter.

* * *

 **I hope You love this Story. Maybe You can Continue this Story with My approval, Later for Now, and head to My Channel: Richard Serpa. See Ya.**


End file.
